csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoo Are You?/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: We have a positive ID on this young Man in AFIS. Arrested for a couple of misdemeanors. He's the night zookeeper. His name is Eric Daniels. Al Robbins: David was right. C.O.D. wasn't for the fall or the lion. Tox results show Eric received a high dosage of Pentobarbital. Al Robbins: Pentobarbital is a sedative, but in high doses like this one, it can be used to kill large animals. Someone Euthanized Eric. Al Robbins: The injection point is near his neck. Can't tell you much more. But I did set aside what's left of his Clothing. Maybe that can help you out. Examine Victim's Clothing D.B. Russell: Good job putting those pieces together. The Victim was wearing a Wetsuit made of neoprene. Found out he wears this when working in the Aquatic Center. D.B. Russell: Maybe Eric was in the Aquatic Center when he was murdered. Head over there with Greg and check it out. Examine Red Plant D.B. Russell: We were right about the Struggle, something definitely happened there. There are blood drops on this Leaf. D.B. Russell: Since we are at the zoo, it could belong to any wild thing. let's see if Henry can tell us if this blood is predator or prey. Analyze Blood Stained Leaf Henry Andrews: The Blood DNA was a match to the Victim. THis has to be the primary. Henry Andrews: Keep an eye out... the killer's clothes are going to still be very dirty. Analyze Security Keypad David Hodges: The killer must have Wiped this clean to cover their tracks. Bit I found something else interesting, there was a trace of latex left on the Keypad. David Hodges: The killer must have a trace of latex. Examine Broken Glass Nick Stokes: Great Work! That Broken Glass is a Syringe! It might have DNA on it. Get it to Henry right away! Analyze Syringe Henry Andrews: Ran the DNA, and it's a match to our victim. Thr trace inside the Syringe is in fact a high dose of Pentobarbital. This was the murder weapon! Nick Stokes: If they got the drugs in the Vet Center last Night, security had to have seen who came in here. Bring in whoever was working security last night. Examine Safe Nick Stokes: Great work! We found some CXheck Stubs in here. I'll take a look into whose accounts they belong to. Analyze Check Stubs Nick Stokes:We ran the account numbrers on those Check Stubs and they are receipts for thousands of dollars deposited into Dr. Fong's account by Henry Randolph. Nick Stokes: Why would Henry be paying the vet money, and what are they doing in here? Huess one of them thought this would be a safe place. Bring them in. Examine Wheelbarrow David Hodges: Underneath that dirt, we were able to get a partial Shoe Print. Let's see if we can figure out what kind of shoes they are. Examine Shoe Print David Hodges: The Shoe Prints were a match to the brand Torrodor, a type of boot. Whoever wheeled the Victim in here had to be wearing these type of boots. Examine Ripped Paper Henry Andrews: The blood on the paper is a DNA Match to the Victim, so this must have fallen into hte cage with the victim. David Hodges: Great job piecing those together. They are from a Cigarette Packet. The Victim didn't have nicotine in his system. The killer must be a smoker. Examine Pile of Trinkets Julie Finlay: That Key you just found in that pile is covered in dirt, but there are wheelbarrow track marks on it. We need to find where this key fits. Sara Sidle: The zoo manager, Denise, should know. People roaming her zoo late at night? What kind of place is she running? Examine Key Julie Finlay: Good work cleaning off that Key. It has a label on it for "VC". We asked Denise, and it stands for Veterinary Center. Let's head out there. Examine Vial Of Poison David Hodges: Great work! You found some Prints on that Vial. Ran them through AFIS and found a match. David Hodges: They belong to a veterinarian, Dr. Robert Fong, who was charged for public intoxication a few ywars ago. And he works at the zoo! Examine Plastic Piece Sara Sidle: Great work. It's a Clicker. It makes a noise when you press it, used for training animals. I think it's the same one Henry used to train that lion. Examine Louie the Lion David Hodges: X-ray revealed the Lion ate more than just human flesh. He ate this Card. It has a picture of Denise on it, must be her ID. David Hodges: You guys better hae a chat with her again to see what her ID was doing in the lion's den. Examine Boucket of Fish David Hodges: Nice job! I ran the print you found on that Bucket in AFIS. It belongs to Randy Garcia. He's the zoo security guard. Have Brass bring him in. Category:Transcripts